A promise from the past
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: What if the history has made one chance to Sherman and Penny can get together? A ShermanXPenny fanfiction.
1. The promise

Sherman had left the school after a busy day in here. Mason and Carl appeared and said funnily.

"Hey Sherman!" – Mason said.

"Hey." – Sherman replied – "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think Penelope had rethought about you so fast?" – Carl told – "Did she have a crush on you, Sherman?"

"Actually… no." – Sherman answered – "We're friend, and we may answer this question when we are teenagers."

"Teenagers? That's too long!" – Mason was disappointed.

"I know, right? But no time to ask, guys. Thank you." – Sherman walked out. Mason and Carl then left too.

But about Penny… she looked to Sherman. She had something in her head…

#####

_Night…_

In a beautiful night, Sherman walked to the Central Park in New York. Mr. Peabody was talking with Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons' gang, and even arguing about the life of T. E. Lawrence and who launched the Jerusalem Operation in 1917. He took Penny's picture, and asked himself: "Will I… I-I-I-… receive something from her?" "And I shall get the first kiss?" "I don't know… but…"

It was too hard for Sherman. Too hard…

And when he was lonely, he sang a song:

"_Years ago, I had a fairytale_

_I met a girl and she held my hand_

_She was an arrogant lady_

_But she like an angel._

_And finally I received it_

_She came to kiss me_

_And I woke up, and I saw the dream_

_She was just a shadow…_

_My first love had gone so fast_

_I always dreamed about…_

_Wish that I could meet again_

_But she will never show up…_

_Because she just a dream…_

_And she only showed up in here_

_If she'd been real, she would have been with me_

_And I will marry her…_

_And I will… get it…_

_Because…_

_She was my favorite…_

_AAnnn… ggggeeeeellllllll…"_

That song was definitely so sad for Sherman. He felt that he would never see the real love. Sherman had a huge crush on Penny, but Penny did not answer yet. So Sherman continued this lonely feeling, in the park…

Suddenly…

"Wonderful song, Sherman."

It was not Mr. Peabody voice, or anyone else in New York. It wasn't from Mr. Peabody visitors. It was not Penny, or Sherman's friends. It was a man, of Welsh accent.

"Who are you?" – Sherman questioned.

"My name is for my friends." – he answered – "And like I said, none of my friend is a murderer."

"You look… so familiar." – Sherman continued.

"It's too hard right?" – he smiled, but he was still hiding in the dark – "And you have forgot a question…"

"Oh… how did you know my name?" – Sherman felt strange, and he just said: "It's so long now, boy, since my last appearance. I had promised that I would leave if you got married to someone you love. But… I couldn't keep it…"

He looked so sad, but he didn't show his face. Sherman kept suspecting about him, so Sherman came closer. But he warned…

"Do not touch me, Sherman. You shall never touch on me."

Sherman turned afraid. He didn't want to disturb that guy. But then, the man said: "But do not be afraid about the other. I had invited one of your friends to you, Sherman. A girl, with same age. She made me remember to a girl in my life." And then, from the dark, she appeared… And…

"Penelope?" – Sherman was surprised.

"Sherman?" – Penny was amazed. She heard Sherman's song all: "I love your song, Sherman. And… you just call me… arrogant?"

"Well… it was… it was…" – Sherman wanted to protect, but Penny blushed: "It's okay, Sherman. I was. But now, I feel…" Penny couldn't hold her emotion, so she came close and touch on Sherman's hands: "Will you dance with me next week?" Then, Sherman nodded with a red face: "Aa… aa… aagggr… agree." And they both wanted to share their lips.

"I saw everything, Sherman." – suddenly the guy before said – "I also wanted it, but I could not go if I didn't see your wedding. I'd promised to make a wedding for you, my brother."

"My… my… my wedding?" – Sherman felt surprise, but the most surprise was about the man's last words: "My brother? How did you know? I did not have any relationship with you."

"Yes, we hadn't had a same blood. But my dad had adopted you when you were a baby. Sherman, was your name…" – he said.

"I was named Sherman from Mr. Peabody." – Sherman tried, but that man explained: "It was from the past, Sherman, more then the current. Mr. Peabody huh, I'd trained his grandfather so long, to build Mr. Peabody the wonderful like today. Without me, he is just a dog."

Sherman and Penny were very surprised more. Then, Penny asked: "You know a lot about Sherman, so who are you?" He smiled: "I was in Arabia. I crushed the Turks, and brought the land to Arabs today. But who am I? Only Sherman could understand I." Sherman felt more suspicious, so he posed his last question: "You're not from this time, right?"

"You are right, Sherman. But I cannot rest if you do not marry to your love. Who is your love, Sherman?"

"I think… Penny. Yes, she is my favorite love." – Sherman didn't want to answer, but this time he blushed more. He smiled: "If you marry her, I'll leave, and be in peace for my life. But must be a real love, okay, brother?" Sherman almost cried: "So… so… who are you, my brother?"

With this situation, he decided to show his identify, before he turned into the dark and never looked back: "I, I was born in Wales, Britain. I had adopted your ancestor as my brother. I came to Beirut and learnt Arabic, Turkish. I led the Arabs against the Turks, and finally, I came back home, and stayed until the incident killed me at the age of 46. I'm Lawrence, Lawrence of Arabia, your brother, and the British Arab in Arabia."

"LAWRENCE OF ARABIA?" – Sherman was shocked – "LAWRENCE, WHY?" The man named Lawrence only smiled: "One day, you'll know why. But… will you love Penny forever?"

"I promise, Lawrence! I PROMISE!" – Sherman tried to get close, but Lawrence then said: "Sorry, Sherman. I've to go. We still can face someday…" And the man, Lawrence of Arabia, had gone… left only a photo…

"Lawrence, you're my brother?"

Then, Penny came close. She did not quite understand, but then, she said: "I-I-… so Sherman, who was Lawrence of Arabia?" Sherman took the photo, when he, Sherman, and the British troops were in Palestine, 1918. He knew why, so he said:

"Penny… do you truly… love me?"

"Really?" – Penny wanted to blush – "Well… of course, Sherman." They then touched the lips, again, but this time, was a kiss. Now, they thought about the man, the thunder of Arabia. Penny and Sherman, they would keep that promise, because… Lawrence very wanted to be in peace…

"I do, Lawrence. I do."

* * *

_**Lawrence of Arabia has returned. Sherman and Penny will keep this promise? Well… only future can say… But definitely, I love ShermanXPenny. They are a cute couple. And I love Lawrence of Arabia, too.**_


	2. Sherman and Penny

_Many years later…_

Now Sherman looked like an adult. He was one of the most brilliant guy who can challenge with Ferb Fletcher during the conflict about politic. Mason and Carl arrived to him…

"Hello Sherman." – Mason started.

"Hi Mason." – answered Sherman.

"So… Sherman, you should remember our question when we were kids: _does Penny have a crush on you?_" – reminded Carl.

"Wrong, Carl. It was _does I have a crush on her?_" – Sherman repeated. Carl then ignored it: "Just forget it. So what about now?" Sherman did not answer yet, but he believed he had known the answer before…

"Well… you'll see, guys."

He said goodbye, and then, he ran away. Mason and Carl looked further until it became a tiny spot in the street…

#####

_Nightfall…_

In the Falling Star Dance, Penny was alone. She did not see Sherman currently… She wore a pink dress, lovely…

"Sherman, where is he now?"

Suddenly, Sherman arrived. He wore like a handsome man, and when he appeared, he looked so shiny…

"Hi Penny."

"You're late, Sherman. Why did you invite me here?" – Penny asked.

"Later Penny. You've to dance with me, and you will see why." – Sherman kissed her hand. Penny was blushed and enjoyed it…

Meanwhile, Mr. Peabody, an old dog, also could not stop crying about Sherman…

"Sherman… say that you love her…"

Meanwhile, Sherman and Penny started to dance… And in the most stressful moment of the Falling Stars Dance, Sherman then questioned Penny:

"Well… Penny, do you still love me?"

"Yeah, Sherman. I'd…" – Penny blushed.

"But I've to test. After many years, did you lose it?" – Sherman looked at Penny's eyes. Her eyes looked nervous: "Sherman… I-I-…"

Then…

"Sherman, I still, still love you. I, Penny Peterson, promise. I shall use my life… to show my loyalty." – Penny spoke close to Sherman. Sherman then asked: "Do you say it's real?" Penny then used her knife, wanted to cut her hand to sware by blood. Sherman saw it and stopped…

"Do not do it, Penelope! I know!"

"Then why did you still challenge me?" – Penny wanted to cry. Her tears ran from her eyes, and she wanted to prove too far. But then, Sherman appeased Penny: "Alright, alright. I see. So… I've something…"

Sherman took from his coat a box, with a beautiful ring made in Istanbul. Penny realized: "You meant… you want to marry me?" Sherman nodded, with blushing face, and finally, they decided to dance more. It was so romantic…

"They'll have a beautiful moment…" – Mr. Peabody started crying. The old dog knew he couldn't live much longer, so this would be his last moment. Surprisingly, behind him, one man appeared once again: "Hello Peabody."

"Wait…" – Mr. Peabody turned back. Then, he saw a young man of Welsh accent, yellow-haired, good-learned, wore an Arabian clothes. Peabody then knew this man: "Thomas… Edward… Lawrence?"

"It was me, T. E. Lawrence." – Lawrence spoke – "Well… it was too long since my death, Peabody. Did you still remember?" Peabody then nodded: "I know. You raised my grandfather turn from a normal dog into the smartest dog in the world." Lawrence smiled closer: "You're right…"

Meanwhile, after the dance, Penny grabbed her knife once again. This time, she threw it away, and looked to Sherman. Sherman after a moment did not hear the answer had confused: "C'mon Penny. Say yes to me…" And finally…

"I've my answer." – Penny explained.

"What answer?" – Sherman was too confusing…

"I'm not going to be with you anymore." – Penny's answer made Sherman almost shocked until she continued: "But now, I'm going with my future husband." Penny touched to Sherman's chest: "I say… yes, I'll marry you." Sherman was excited, and touched his lip to Penelope 'Penny' Peterson. Penny also touched it too.

But about T. E. Lawrence/Lawrence of Arabia, a man who was considered as the first homosexual man in the world, he also could not resist it. He saw them, the wonderful teenagers at the age of 18, decided to get married. Lawrence said to Peabody.

"They said yes, Peabody. They will become…"

"Husband and wife." – Mr. Peabody then cried, hugged to Lawrence. Lawrence also had tears on his eyes. So… the promise from the past, in 1918, had become true in modern New York. Thomas Edward Lawrence now believed that he would rest in peace.

"Sherman… you'd kept it after many years."

When Sherman and Penny kissed for yes, Lawrence and Peabody had been tear up. It was very touched. But T. E. Lawrence could not stay longer. Ancestors of Thomas 'Tom' Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog; Edmund Allenby, Auda abu Tayi and Emir Feisal had called him:

"Lawrence, it's time to go."

Peabody also saw it. Peabody then asked Lawrence: "Well… you've to go, right? So… in their wedding, will you come before disappear?" Lawrence made the sign that he would come: "I promise, Peabody. I'll not miss it." He walked away, and then, when Mr. Peabody came close, they'd gone. Then, Peabody looked to Sherman and Penny…

"Well… Penny Peterson, Sherman,… you'll have your special guests soon…"

And they lost 6 years later…


	3. The wedding

_6 years later…_

Beirut, Lebanon

"Tentententen!" – it was the wedding day. Sherman, the groom, would meet his future wife in the Camille Chamoun Church in the capital of Lebanon. Mr. Peabody raised his idea from that: T. E. Lawrence, Mr. Brighton with Lawrence's servant Yasser had arrived and learnt Arabic in Beirut before.

"Who's my bride, dad?" – Sherman asked.

"Well… behind this." – Mr. Peabody focused in the front door. And then, finally, the bride came…

Penny Peterson, the bride…

"Penny!" – Sherman thought – "She is pretty…"

Then, with the birds, and the family, and gathered with so many famous people in the world, Penny walked slowly. She looked so shiny, and blushing…

"My… my groom…"

But with no afraid, Penny walked with strong, and beautiful woman. Sherman had stood carefully: "I'll say yes, from now." And finally, Penny came to him…

The priest knew that day would be very busy, so he read:

"From the God, the God had led two people gather together. And now, under the hand of the Lord…"

#####

In outside, everyone, even Mason and Carl, cheered. They cried that for the wedding…

"It's so beautiful, Carl." – the Indian boy said.

"Me too. I can't stop crying!" – Carl spoke to Mason.

Suddenly, some mysterious guys had come. Then, they hide Carl and Mason's eyes. Carl then yelled: "Hey! That's unfair!" But then, he turned back. It was that man… who died in 1935.

"Sorry kids, but we have to hurry. We are going to unite with them."

"Kids? WE ARE ADULTS NOW!" – Mason argued, but they kept walking to the garden outside the Camille Chamoun Church.

#####

_Camille Chamoun Church…_

After the reading, now the priest turned to Sherman: "Sherman, will you accept her as your wife?" Sherman replied: "I do." Then the priest turned to Penny: "So… my flower, will you accept this man to be your husband?" Penny said: "I do."

"Well then, you can kiss." – the priest then nodded. They… they had kissed. It was love. And finally, they would become a family…

"It's so exciting!" – Ex-Prime Minister of Britain David Cameron cheered.

"And I love it." – Japanese actor Ken Watanabe told.

"Ura! Ura!" – it was the voices from two old Russian ice-skateboarders Alexey Yagudin and Yevgeni Plushenko.

"From Brazil with love." – and it was from Neymar, ex-Brazilian soccer player. Mr. Peabody was tearing up. He knew that from now, Sherman must have a new life. So, before they moved out, Mr. Peabody walked slowly to Sherman.

"Sherman… I have something… for you."

Sherman looked to his father, and questioned: "What thing, dad? Do you have anything?" Mr. Peabody then led them go out. Ex-NATO General John D. Hamanski looked close to Peabody, with surprise…

"What is he doing?"

They just looked to the couple for a minute before Mr. Peabody opened the back door…

#####

_Camille Chamoun Church's Garden…_

"Welcome, my son and daughter." – Mr. Peabody said.

"So… why were we here, dad?" – Sherman asked more. Then, Mr. Peabody said: "Sherman, you should remember… a person… He will be gone after your wedding, forever." Then, Mr. Peabody walked away, fast, and let the couple alone. Penny then looked to her groom…

"So… who will we meet?"

And finally, they showed. It was him, Thomas Edward 'T. E.' Lawrence/Lawrence of Arabia, once again, with partners from the past: 1st Viscount Edmund Allenby, Auda abu Tayi, Sherif Ali, Emir Feisal of Hashemite family, Thomas 'Tom' Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog and seven of The Doraemons Entente: Kawasuke Mon, Francisco Matadora, Fernando Costão, Daniel Kid, Wang Lejun, Ahmed Muhammed I and Aleksandr Nichov. They were about to be gone, forever.

"Lawrence?" – Sherman remembered – "What are you doing here?"

"You did not know that if you get married, we will rest in peace?" – Lawrence reminded. Sherman suddenly knew it: "Oh… I'm sorry, sorry T. E. Lawrence." Lawrence stopped: "It's fine, Sherman. I know. You have kept your true love from time to time, and the wedding show that you will be loyal to everyone in your family." Then, Penny and Sherman started tears up.

"Lawrence…"

"Don't be tears up for me." – T. E. Lawrence smiled, but he couldn't stop being tears up. Lawrence next turned to General Allenby, and asked: "Can you give me the stone?" and General Allenby agreed. He gave the stone, white, and later, he said: "Well… Sherman…" But Lawrence's hand couldn't hold longer. He was about to be gone…

"Lawrence! Here!" – Sherman touched to the stone. Then, Penny touched too: "I'll do, my husband." They both touched, and T. E. Lawrence, the thunder of Arabia, said: "Keep this. Touch long, and you will see why I want your wedding. The promise… from the past… Sherman…" T. E. Lawrence was very touched, but now, the God was welcoming them. So Lawrence said: "Faster." Sherman nodded and touched closer, and the couple… they began to remind the story in 1918, from another city, Damascus…


	4. Damascus, 1918

_**What if they'd kept that promise in 1918? Here will be the answer…**_

**P.S.:** _**Sherman was still Sherman, but Penny in the past was Flavia.**_

* * *

And the stone led them back to history…

October, 1918

Damascus, Ottoman Syria

In the capital of Ottoman Syria, the British troops with Arab forces had arrived into the main square in the central of the city. The British, under General Allenby, with three commanders: Edward Bulfin, Edward Chaytor and Harry Chauvel; and the Arabs, under Prince Feisal, Auda abu Tayi and Ali, with Lawrence's assists, had joined into the city. The British-Arab Army had captured the city, and the last Ottoman resistances were collapsed. Thomas, Jerry, Spike with The Doraemons Entente and American journalist Lowell Thomas of The New York Times also went to the square.

"It's time for us now…" – Lawrence said.

"Of course! Welcome to Syria!" – Fernando, the Brazilian who served in Britain's Egyptian Expeditionary Forces jumped.

"Hahaha…" – Mon smiled. Then, Lawrence suddenly remembered an important work to do: "Hang on, guys! I think… I have something to do." They looked slowly to Lawrence's eyes, but Lawrence then pushed them out: "Geez, do not scare me." The British man whom wore the Arab costume had run away to the square, where the British and Arabs were standing here, a lot. They would see the wedding, special wedding. Lowell, The Doraemons Entente, Tom, Jerry and Spike didn't want to stand much longer. Their feet wanted to move…

"Okay, let's follow T. E. Lawrence."

They heard it, from Spike. And they ran to the square…

#####

_Umayyad Square…_

When the churches in Damascus rang the bells, the British had stood in here all. Harry Chauvel yelled big:

"STAND… UP!"

They stood up. The British troops stood carefully, quiet and no more sounds. Then, General Edmund Allenby and Edward Bulfin walked into the Square. They looked into the sky, and declared: "Today, from the victory of the British military over the Turks, with the biggest helps from the Arabs, especially the Bedouins, we are going to build a new home, where the Arabs can rule ifself. So… Damascus is your, my Lord." Edmund Allenby pointed to Emir Feisal while Edward Bulfin turned close and gave the title to Emir, and kissed his hand. Emir Feisal also thanked for that: "Thank you. Allah bless the Arabs." Then, General Allenby saw Lawrence appeared in here, with Sherman, who wore like a young groom. Mr. Allenby saw it, and him, with Bulfin, automatically moved away. Then, T. E. Lawrence arrived to Sherman. Sherman walked to him…

"Are you alright, brother?"

"I'm fine, Sherman. Thank you for caring me." – Lawrence smiled.

"It's my important day, Lawrence." – Sherman spoke to Lawrence's ears. He finally nodded and then, he kept Sherman standing still: "Alright. I think… your day has come…" They watched the moment for a while, until they saw something coming…

But it wasn't the bride. It was Tom, Jerry, Spike and The Doraemons Entente. They came along with Lawrence, but slower. And then, they breezed for a tired running…

"What a hard day…"

And then, the gang stood fast, with the appearance of Ali. Ali read the Koran, while Chauvel read the Bible. By somehow…

"وآمل الله يبارك للزوجين الشباب لمساعدتهم على العيش إلى الأبد من وقت إلى وقت. إينتشعلة." (_I hope Allah bless for the young couple to help them live forever from time to time. Inch'Allah._) – read Ali.

"From the God's hands, they shall live together despite the troubles and dangers." – read Chauvel. And then, the Arabs brought the special one…

The bride was behind the curtain…

"It's time." – Lawrence said to Sherman – "Prepare yourself, Sherman." Sherman didn't feel fear, instead he was ready: "Do not worry, my brother." Then, the Arabs opened the curtain…

But…

"What the…" – all looked inside. The bride'd gone. The British and Arabs didn't understand why, same like the others, like Lowell Thomas: "Where is she?" But when they were checking everywhere, suddenly Sherman saw the shadow was running very fast. The shadow wore the bride costume, and Sherman realized it…

"I think… I know where is she."

Then, Sherman decided to run with. Lowell, Lawrence, Mr. Brighton, Chauvel, Ali, Feisal, Allenby, Tom, Jerry, Spike, The Doraemons Entente, Auda and others were surprised, but for its love, they must keep distance.

"Oh… do not chase. Let's follow slowly." – Nichov suggested to everyone, but only few joined. And Lawrence was in, too…

#####

The bride ran from the square into the street in Damascus. The people living here felt weird about it.

"ما كانت تفعله هنا؟ تشغيل عروس؟" (_What is she doing here? Running as a bride?_) – A man asked.

"تعرف منظمة الصحة العالمية؟ وقالت أنها قد يخيف حتى حول العريس لها مستقبلا." (_Who know? She might so scare about her future groom._) – the woman wore the niqab thought different.

But she was keeping running. It was Flavia. Flavia was Penny's ancestor, and she would marry to her future groom Sherman. But she wanted to challenge him, so she ran away. But Sherman did not scare. He found Flavia, and yelled: "I saw you, my wife!" He ran far, with the strange from both. The old Arabic man thought that the woman was right, because they did not learn English:

"ربما كنت على صواب، ناجي." (_Maybe you are correct, Naji._)

But about the couple, they kept chasing together, in happy. The wind from the sunset was come. But with them, it was endless day. They smiled, and continued their most beautiful moment in the future capital of Syria. They jumped into the place where the Arab tribes were gathering to decide about Arabia's future. Without Feisal, the tribes argued, insulted, made trouble about it.

#####

_Headquarter of Governor of Damascus…_

"ضبطنا العربية مرة أخرى من هؤلاء الأتراك. وقد ساعدنا أكثر الخاص بك." (_We have seized Arabia back from those Turks. We helped more than your._) – a leader, wore blue costume, argued.

"كذاب، كذاب، كذاب! كنت لا شيء أكثر منا! تعرضنا لهجوم دمشق أولاً، في حين بقي لك في جبل لبنان." (_Liar, liar, liar! You're nothing than us! We attacked Damascus first, while you stayed in Mount Lebanon._) – the others, who wore cool, shouted back.

"لك اثنين اغبياء! الألغام وقبيلة قد سحقت الأتراك، حتى دخلنا إلى دمشق في وقت متأخر، ولكن كان لدينا أكثر مما كنت." (_You two are idiots! I and mine tribe had crushed the Turks, so even we entered to Damascus late, but we had more than you._) – the other, wore a white costume, replied.

They made war inside. But then, Flavia jumped over the meeting. She opened her legs, and flew like a butterfly. The tribes were amazed, they opened its eyes, until Flavia jumped like this again. But then, Sherman followed behind by did the same like Flavia. The tribes were shocked, but Sherman then said: "Excuse me!" and continued the chase. Then, they talked again…

"لماذا حدث الكثير من الخيال ومتاعب بالنسبة لنا؟" (_Why so many fairytales and troubles happened to us?_)

#####

And later, they came to the place where the British troops were marching on the street. Two British generals: Edward Bulfin and Edward Chaytor had been asking for a race.

"Edward Stanislaus Bulfin, want a ride?"

"Edward Walter Clervaux Chaytor, I'd like to start it."

They prepared, and tried to kick its horse. Henry West Hodgson, who arrived late to Damascus, had yelled for start: "Alright, if you want. Three, two, one…" But when they almost started, Flavia made trouble: she ran toward to them and made the horse kicked Edward Bulfin out. She also made trouble to the troops by running away. A British questioned:

"Why did she run?"

Meanwhile, Chaytor laughed at Bulfin's face: "Hahahaha… Bulfin OUT!" But then, Sherman also appeared by running cross around them. And the last horse, under General Chaytor, also… kicked Chaytor out. He fell to the ground, and Bulfin didn't miss it…

"HAHAHAHAHA…"

And the British felt weird more…

"And now is a boy?"

But they didn't care…

The British troops had to restore the order, and finally continued marching on Damascus. Two British soldiers: Finn and Robin, felt weird about this.

"Hey Finn!" – Robin, the guy with bad blue-haired, green eyes, and looked fat asked – "Do you think they're hating each others?"

"Do not ask why, Robin." – the thin guy, but looked like a model, with yellow-haired brush two side and smart, Finn smiled big.

"Yeah yeah yeah what ever!" – Robin said. Then, Captain Dundee yelled: "STOP TALKING AND KEEP GOING, LADIES!" They stood up, and marched on…

#####

About the couple, Flavia ran further, and faster. She tried to continue challenging Sherman. But Sherman didn't stop. They ran cross the face of the Ottoman prisoners. Those prisoners, first saw Flavia ran, then to Sherman, they weren't understanding why.

"Hıristiyanlık düğün gördün mü?" (_Have you ever seen a Christianity wedding?_)

"Gördüm. Ama çoğunlukla her Hıristiyanlık düğün kilise içinde ne olduğunu biliyordum. Bu damat ve gelin gibi giydi ve İngiliz aksanıyla, ama bu şekilde takip var mı? Bu konuda hiç söz." (_I saw it. But I mostly knew that every Christianity wedding must happen inside the Church. On this they wore like groom and bride, and have British accents, but chasing like that? I never mention about it._)

"Belki geç davranıyorlar." (_Maybe they're being late._)

"Ya da yeni bir Avrupa düğün istiyorlar: çalışan bir düğün." (_Or they want a brand new European wedding: a running wedding._)

But then, the British troops keeping the prisoners replied: "Shut up, bitch! Those Turkish invaders should know the Ottoman era is about to end. Hahaha…" and relaxed it. None of them understood, but from the British's faces, they disliked it. They both served under Mustafa Kemal Pasha, so they replied angrily:

"Bir gün Mustafa Kemal Paşa, Çanakkale, kahraman o İngiliz işgalciler yok etmek ve Türkiye'de yeniden!" (_One day Mustafa Kemal Pasha, the hero of Çanakkale, shall destroy those British invaders, and rebuild Turkey!_)

Those British heard it, but some of them could speak Turkish. So they were angry. But…

#####

…let's turn back. Flavia ran like a flower flying on the sky. She ran to the gate of Damascus, where the British troops keeping it. The British stood quietly, so they didn't notice it. But then, Flavia said:

"Dare you catch me, Sherman!"

She ran to the gate as a bride. The two British soldiers were amazed about it, but they had to calm. But then, after Sherman's voice, they might think a lot…

"I will get you, my wife!"

They laughed and chased out from gate and ran cross into the desert. S. F. Newcombe, who was staying outside, also looked it. He thought: "What is going on here? They want a running wedding?" S. F. Newcombe must walk out and checked why, until he faced Lawrence and the gang…

"What's all about, Lawrence?" – Newcombe suspected.

"I don't know… but definitely it would be fun!" – Lawrence talked to Newcombe. Newcombe keep suspecting about it until he saw Sherman almost caught up Flavia. It was the sunset, so Lowell Thomas, the American, didn't miss it. He called Harry Chase, his cameraman: "Chase, Chase! We need to get that picture!" And…

Lowell was right. Sherman finally caught Flavia Peterson, and now they looked their eyes. Their biggest moment: to be a family, was about to come.

"Sherman… you came for me." – Flavia cried.

"I love you, Flavia. Despite the Lawrences and the Petersons never same, but we shall break it like Romeo and Juliet." – Sherman said slowly. Then, they kept looking. Sherman took Flavia up and helped her clean the bride costume. And it was very beautiful moment…

About Lawrence and gang, they knew that they wouldn't have more time, so they prepared to leave. But Mr. Lowell convinced them…

"Hey, I'll get your photo. But please can you stay here?"

"What?" – Matadora asked – "Wanna a photo?"

"Yes, you should." – Lowell smiled. At first, Spike didn't agree, but due to Tom and Jerry liked it, so they also sat back, and waited…

Meanwhile, Sherman and Flavia prepared for their greatest moment…

"Sherman… will you be my husband?" – Flavia said small to Sherman's ear.

"I do, Flavia. Will you be my wife?" – Sherman said – "And now… we shall become… Mr. and Ms. Lawrence-Peterson."

"Really?" – Flavia hugged tie to Sherman. Sherman, felt less to breeze, had nodded with fear. Flavia then let Sherman go and finally… the moment had come. They touched its lips…

And kissed…

"This is our moment!" – Lowell Thomas didn't miss it. The kiss happened right in the scene of sunset, so he took a photo. Harry Chase also amazed about it.

Turned to Lawrence, he knew now he would not have many influence to Sherman anymore. Now he would become brother-in-law of the Peterson family. T. E. Lawrence and the rests looked, and from their eyes, the tears fell down under the desert. Edward Bulfin, Edward Chaytor and S. F. Newcombe had reached this place too, and also… opened its eyes.

"WHAT?" – Bulfin posed.

"It's so awesome!" – S. F. Newcombe slapped his hands – "Congratulations, Lowell."

"Sunset kissing in desert!" – Chaytor told – "I'll make a poet about love. It's just like another Romeo and Juliet."

"Me too."

This voice made everyone surprised. It was from British's Edmund Allenby. Behind him was Ali and Emir Feisal. They walked out from Damascus, looked to them, and then, Ali said to Lawrence:

"So… from now on, you will become brother-in-law."

"Me too." – Lawrence's eyes did not hold the tears – "I'm happy to see this moment."

The kiss was ended happily, and now, they would have children. Just like Mr. Peabody today, but it was granted to Mr. Lawrence. Lawrence of Arabia…

But the time didn't wait more. So they decided to leave. Lowell Thomas, the American journalist, also kept the photo inside and by somehow, he didn't give it to The New York Times. Definitely… somehow. Sherman and Flavia also entered back to Damascus, and would write the words _Just married_ into the car. Flavia and Sherman had become… a family…

But what about T. E. Lawrence? Thomas Edward Lawrence and his gang had entered inside and finally walked away. They went on the desert and… returned home… But behind them, they still had many friends, including Sherif Ali – Lawrence's ally; Auda abu Tayi – the greatest patriot of Arabia; Emir Feisal – King of Syria and Iraq; Edmund Allenby – one of seven legendary generals written later by Bernard Montgomery; Edward Bulfin, Harry Chauvel and Edward Chaytor – the last legends of cavalry; Philip Chetwode – the knowledge mastermind; The Doraemons Entente's members – the warriors of war; Tom, Jerry, Spike – the greatest animals in the frontier and more. But it didn't like Sherman and Flavia. Sherman and Flavia, despite had nothing much, but they were the greatest, and always living in Lawrence's heart. The reason: they were brave, kind, love, loyal and especially… living for people. They left away, with joyfuls and beliefs… forever…

Years later, in home, Lawrence remet Tom, Jerry, Spike. Lawrence would rise a dog he called… Mr. Peabody, first ancestor of the current Peabody… And he lived like that until his death in 1935.

* * *

#####

Current…

Beirut, Lebanon

In the capital of Lebanon, Sherman and Penny saw the reason why Lawrence dreamed it. But then, when they looked again, T. E. Lawrence had gone. He disappeared, that meant he had rested in peace. The others were also gone too, leaving Sherman and Penny alone in the garden. They realized why T. E. Lawrence always defended them until the wedding…

"Thomas Edward Lawrence…" – Sherman cried.

"I will miss him so much." – Penny said.

And the young couple looked together. This time, they made another kiss. In the sky, Lawrence watched them, and smiled. And the cloud in the sky also showed the face of Thomas Edward Lawrence, and the legends in Arabia. The couple, now became family, kept reminding about it…

"Miss you forever, T. E. Lawrence."

And from then… they started their life… like a family…

* * *

**P.S.:**** a gift to remember the legends of Arabia for the war against the Turks:**

**: T. E. Lawrence (1888-1935).**

**: S. F. Newcombe (1878-1956).**

**: Prince Faisal (1883-1933).**

**: Auda abu Tayi (1874?-1924).**

**: Edward Bulfin (1862-1939).**

**: Harry Chauvel (1865-1945).**

**: Edward Chaytor (1868-1939).**

**: Henry West Hodgson (1868-1930).**

**: Philip Chetwode (1869-1950).**

**: Edmund Allenby (1861-1936).**

…**and more…**


	5. Epilogue

Well, I've finished "A promise from the past". I know it is fast but if you want to know T. E. Lawrence-Sherman relationship, and the historic story, please enjoy "Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey". It will reveal all the reason why Sherman's ancestor couldn't have married with Penny's ancestor, the legends in Arabia, and else.

Lawrence of Arabia: An Unexpected Journey are here.


End file.
